


Vengeance Ho!

by Zeke Black (istia)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Community: mag7daybook, M/M, Old West, POV Ezra Standish, Triple Drabble, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: Ezra has a slip of the tongue. Written for the prompt "ride" atmag7daybook.
Relationships: Chris Larabee/Ezra Standish
Kudos: 19





	Vengeance Ho!

The incident wasn't his fault!

Sitting with Chris, Ezra was innocently shuffling a new deck of cards: that is, meticulously marking their edges and ordering them so he'd know exactly which card he dealt to opponents. Chris suddenly fixed him from under his hat with an intense look searing as the sun. Chris did such things when they were alone just to amuse himself watching Ezra's flustered reaction.

Ezra lost track of what he was saying, heat rising from his groin up his chest toward his face. Fumbling the cards, they scattered under the table. Cursing, he dove onto the floor, gathering them and muttering while sounds--Jake pounding the honky-tonk, the clop of hooves on the dry, packed dirt outside, voices in the saloon--magnified into a din in his ringing ears. As he corralled the last of the cards, Chris's lazy voice penetrated his senses, the one clear sound in the cacophony:

"I think I'll let it ride tonight."

Cards gathered and nerves atingle, Ezra purred, "A pleasure to anticipate, but must you refer to me as 'it'? _It_ is not _me_."

Extricating himself, Ezra shot Chris a sultry smile in promise for the night--

To find not one, but four pairs of eyes staring at him. Chris's were laughing under his hat's shadow, grin hidden behind the cards he was holding up, but Vin, Josiah, and Nathan, newly arrived, looked at him with bemusement, startlement, and, on Vin's part, eye-rolling.

"Um."

Chris waggled the cards at him.

Obviously all Chris's fault. Also Buck and JD's because they were reliably _noisy_ while the rest were cat-quiet. If Buck and JD were with the others, he'd have heard them and avoided this awkward...faux pas. Still, the night ahead was long. Ezra smiled a quite different promise at Chris.


End file.
